The Hunt
by deadxparrot
Summary: Whe Jacob leaves for a while to "get away from it all," he discovers something he would have never expected. Is he ready for what he finds? They say time heals all wounds...
1. On His Own

**This is my first Twilight fic, so please be nice. I hope you like it.**

**BTW: this takes place about 20 years or so after the end Eclipse.**

As Jacob ran through the forest, the miles melted away and blurred into nothingness. Though much time had passed since their last encounter, the pain had not lessened much. If it weren't for his getaways like this one, he would have undoubtedly driven the entire pack to madness. Leah was doing enough damage on her own, and he didn't want to be a pain for the entire pack as she had been, and still was to an extent. He'd covered over 500 miles, and only now was the connection of pack plural beginning to blur and fade. Quil and Embry said goodbye as he faded out of their connection. It wouldn't be much longer before he would be alone with his thoughts.

As he headed north, and farther into Canada, the scenery soon became blanketed in white flakes, even though it was mid July. Jocob was surprised at how far he had come in so little time. As the connection to the other members of the pack faded into nothing, he slowed down to bed down for the night. That's when he caught it. The scent was faint, but it was there all right. A vampire had crossed this very spot not a few days ago. Jacob's fur bristled in excitement, and a growl resounded from deep within his chest. Tomorrow morning, he would begin the hunt.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Review, please!**


	2. Tracking

**Sorry about the short chapters; it works better this way, and adds to the suspense! **

Jacob awoke the next morning, prepared for the hunt. He followed the fading scent, hoping it would lead him to his prize. The excitement of the chase, and the knowledge that his sworn enemy would not see him coming excited him.

He followed the scent for a few miles, when he discovered an intersecting trail that was much stronger. He knew he was getting closer; the trail couldn't have been made more than an hour ago. Debating which way to go, he finally determined which way his prey had headed, and he thus turned and followed in fervent pursuit.

He sped up, hoping to shorten the distance between him and his target. He needed some excitement in his life. Since the Cullen family had left, nothing much had happened in the small town of Forks. After all, they had taken the danger-magnet with them. Jacob sighed and scolded himself for thinking about her. He had left to get away from it all, and if he didn't start forgetting, he might be away a lot longer than he had anticipated.

The trail grew even stronger, and Jacob was forced to hold up his head so that he would not be nauseated by the scent of his enemy. He came to a clearing, all covered in the new fallen snow, and on the other side, he saw his unaware target. With her back turned to him, the vampire was sitting on a fallen log, looking off into the distance. It was now or never.

**What do you think so far? Please tell me! I haven't gotten one review yet, so I have no clue what anyone thinks of this!**


	3. Encounter

**I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first two chapters, so here it is: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Get it? Not mine! (Sigh…)**

Jacob moved slowly, hoping to keep his target unaware of his presence until it was too late. He silently cursed to himself as a gust of wind blew his scent directly to his prey. The bloodsucker scrunched its nose and turned to face him. As she laid eyes upon him, she stared in wild fright and shock with her golden eyes. Her beautiful, delicate features shone and glittered in the sun like thousands of diamonds, and her entire beautiful being conveyed to him one clear message: he frightened her. The beauty that would have captivated any mortal man held no allure for Jacob. He snarled and stepped foreword as she took a position of defense, both preparing for the inevitable fight.

The pair slowly began circling around each other, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. The vampire kept glancing into the forest, as if waiting for someone - or something - to arrive, but Jacob never looked away from his glittering prize. He lunged at the vampire, and she struck back with a harsh blow. Jacob jumped back, surprised at her strength, for she seemed far too delicate to be of any consequence. She returned to her defensive stance looking rather smug, preparing for another assault. He lunged again, only to be evaded once more.

The pattern continued for a few moments, until the vampire, who was becoming more and more self-satisfied, seemed to realize something. She stood up from her crouch and stepped back, looking rather startled and slightly shocked. Jacob prepared to use her disadvantage to attack once more, when she spoke for the first time, her velvet voice full of wonder and surprise.

"Jacob?"

**Love it? Hate it? Enlighten me, please.**


	4. A Revelation

**I just want to say thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. You people rock. And remind you that I still don't own Twilight. Dang. **

"Jacob?"

Jacob stopped, startled at the sound of his name. The vampire realized that he was indeed named Jacob, and the surprise – and was that joy? - became more apparent on her perfect face. Jacob bent back down onto a crouch, preparing to pounce again. The panic became more pronounced on the vampire's face as Jacob leapt at her. Rather than fighting back, however, she simply moved out of the way and let him stumble to the ground and regain his balance.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered in her velvet voice, sounding almost desperate as she spoke. Jacob was more startled by this, but decided that it was best to ignore it. He figured that she was simply scared of being destroyed and hoped that she could convince him to back down by using an extra sense that she had. He began circling, preparing to attack again, and she reluctantly slipped back into her defensive crouch.

Jacob circled for only a few seconds before attacking again. As he snapped at her, he felt the bones in his front left leg shatter as she fought back in an attempt to defend herself. He leapt back and howled in pain before he looked at her, his eyes flashing in anger. Her expression was not conceited, as he had expected, but rather full of remorse and pain.

"I'm so sorry Jake," she whispered. Jacob, who was becoming extremely infuriated by her and her obvious extra sense of some sort, watched until she tried to leave. He attacked her from behind, and as he threw her off balance, she screamed and turned to face him, growing terrified.

"Jake, it's me!" she shrieked, near hysterical, as he went for her throat. "It's me, Bella!"

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**


	5. Nightmare

"Jake, it's me!" she shrieked, near hysterical, as he went for her throat. "It's me, Bella!"

Jacob froze and pulled back slightly to make eye contact with the vampire as she lay there, defenseless and horrified. He growled at her, as if to say that he didn't believe her, and needed proof.

"I swear, it's me," whispered the vampire, still looking horrified. Jacob still looked rather unconvinced.

"I-I have your bracelet…" she trailed off as she held out her wrist. "The one you gave me for my graduation. I-I've added some charms to it over the years, but yours is still on there."

Jacob examined the bracelet on her stone-like pale wrist, doubtful until he saw the tiny reddish wolf charm that he had carved for her graduation gift what seemed like an eternity ago.

That's when he decided that it really was her. He'd found Bella.

He'd just tried to kill Bella. He almost did, too. Just a few more seconds and…

No. No, no, no, no, no…

This could not be happening. His worst fear had just come to life to make and attempt to destroy him. He'd almost killed his Bella.

Jacob leapt up howled in agony, not from his injury, but from this sudden revelation. Bella shrieked and griped her ears, writhing in agony at the sound. Jacob became silent soon enough and started to limp off into the woods. He turned and looked at Bella, seeming to ask her to stay there.

"I'll wait," she whispered softer than ever as she slowly nodded, knowing what he was trying to say. She proceed to sit down on a rock in the sunny meadow and wait for his impending return.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me, please!**


End file.
